Deseo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Al salvar a un civil, Kirishima entra en contacto con un quirk de lujuria que solo puede quitarse con el objeto de su deseo más puro.


_**Deseo**_

_**.**_

_Dedicado a Martu, que te gusta este OT3 y que mimen a Kiri._

_**.**_

Estaba sudando. Sentía el cuerpo caliente y la mente nublada. El jadeo atrapado en su garganta luchando por salir, su erección atrapada en sus pantalones deseando ser atendida.

Había intentado por todos los medios no llegar a la situación. El chico le había dicho, después de disculparse por haber entrado en pánico y haber usado su quirk en un héroe creyendo que era el villano, que la única forma de retirar el efecto era con el objeto de su deseo.

No podía ir y masturbarse solamente, o tener sexo con cualquier persona.

Y Eijirō había intentado de todo, se había puesto a ver videos de Ground Zero, se había imaginado tener a Katsuki encima, follándolo. Todo con tal de engañar su mente, pero nada había funcionado.

Así que ahí estaba, tomando su última opción, frente a la puerta del departamento de Katsuki. Tocó, nervioso, esperando que su amigo abriera.

No quería hacerlo, dado que ésto solo revelaría sus sentimientos y él no debería tenerlos, no era correcto que Katsuki hiciera esto debido a su situación.

La puerta se abrió y Katsuki apareció descamisado y con el pelo alborotado provocando que Eijirō mordiera su labio.

—Hey, pelo de mierda ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Eijirō no supo responder, las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y jadeó, como si se ahogara. Katsuki se preocupó, tomando a su amigo de los hombros para que lo mirara.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó Eijirō temblando ante el calor de las manos de Katsuki en su piel. Por los dioses… necesitaba que lo tocara completo. Eijirō apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Katsuki cuando escuchó pasos dentro del departamento.

—Katsuki ¿Quien era? —dijo una voz femenina somnolienta. Eijirō levantó la vista para observar a Melissa que venía colocándose los lentes. Enrojeció, no sabía que ella estaba en el país.

Melissa era preciosa, siempre le había parecido muy bella. Tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y usaba una camisa grande de Katsuki que le llegaba a los blancos muslos. La mente de Eijirō hizo estragos, notó hasta el mínimo detalle de la rubia, como que no llevaba sostén y sus pezones estaban erectos por el frío; o ¿Y si no llevaba ropa interior debajo de esa camisa?

Enrojeció aún más.

—¡Hola, Ei! —saludó la rubia. Eijirō jadeó más y no tuvo alternativa que hundir su rostro en el cuello de Katsuki— ¿Qué tiene?

—No sé. Supongo que está afectado por algún quirk —respondió Katsuki rodando los ojos. Retrocedió jalando a Eijirō con la intención de meterlo al departamento.

—Está sudando como loco —exclamó Melissa cuando Katsuki dejó a Eijirō sobre el sofá, si su amigo se fijó en su erección, no le prestó atención.

Eijirō sintió algo suave contra su frente y miró hacia Melissa que pasaba un suave pañuelo limpiándole el sudor.

—A ver, ¿qué te pasó? —le preguntó Katsuki y Eijirō negó con la cabeza. Con Melissa presente, y con el deseo que ahora sentía por la rubia, le daba muchísima vergüenza comentar lo que había pasado.

La vergüenza y la excitación eran tan equivalentes, que no dejaba que nada saliera de su garganta más que jadeos y gemidos que él trataba lo mayor posible de contener.

Tampoco ayudaba que dos pares de ojos, azules y rojos lo miraran con atención. Katsuki frunció el ceño y tomó su teléfono.

—Llamaré a la agencia de FatGum para saber qué pasó.

Eijirō no podía impedirselo.

Mientras Katsuki se alejaba con su teléfono, Eijirō se concentró en las suaves caricias de Melissa. Ella estaba paciente, secando su sudor con pañuelos dándole una suave sonrisa. El corazón de Eijirō quiso salirse cuando ella lo miró y su sonrisa se amplió más.

—Hey, debo decir que lo de esta tarde fue increíble —comentó la chica—. Muy _masculino_ —luego soltó una risita logrando que el corazón de Eijirō se hundiera. Tomó un mechón rubio entre sus dedos y luego estos viajaron a acariciar la mejilla de la rubia. Melissa se quedó paralizada, pero no evitó cuando Eijirō acercó más su rostro y besó la boca de la chica.

Soltó un suspiro cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de la chica. Melissa no respondió enseguida pero tampoco se alejó, más bien se relajó en él y luego fue que respondió el beso.

Esto estaba muy mal.

Melissa era la novia de su mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo del cual Eijirō estaba enamorado.

Y Melissa… ¿En qué momento comenzaron a surgir estos sentimientos por la rubia también? Porque se sentía tan bien, su piel era suave bajo sus dedos cuando él colocó su mano sobre su muslo.

—FatGum me dijo que… —las palabras de Katsuki murieron en su garganta al ver la escena. Melissa empujó a Eijirō, roja, avergonzada, con los ojos brillantes.

Eijirō la había cagado.

Había arruinado la relación de su amigo.

Miraron a Katsuki pero no había ira en su mirada roja como Eijirō esperaba. Había algo ardiendo dentro de ellos, como deseo.

—Vuelvan a hacerlo —jadeó. No era una advertencia, sino una petición. Katsuki quería en verdad volver a ver a Eijirō besando a su novia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Melissa.

—Que vuelvan a hacerlo. Quiero verlos —la rubia estaba extrañada, pero tembló cuando la mano de Eijirō ascendió hasta más arriba de su muslo. Eijirō estaba esperando el permiso de Melissa de volver a hacerlo y ella no supo porque, pero el deseo le ardió en el fondo y asintió.

Se besaron nuevamente, dejando de lado la suavidad para volver el beso más duro cada vez. Eijirō jaló a la rubia para sentarla en su regazo y luego tumbarla de espaldas en el sofá. Gimió cuando Melissa tomó las hebras de su pelo entre sus dedos y sus piernas rozaron su erección.

Eijirō dejó los labios de Melissa y bajó hasta comenzar a mordisquear su cuello provocando ruidos en la chica. Una mano ahuecó uno de sus senos, tocando sobre la camisa, rozando los pezones duros.

—Ya, paren —la voz de Katsuki era agitada y excitada. Eijirō quería seguir todas las jodidas órdenes que él le diera. Eijirō se enderezó, Melissa aún estaba acostada en el sofá, sus piernas en el regazo de Eijirō. Totalmente agitada y sonrojada. Miraron a Katsuki que los miraba con intensidad, una sonrisa repelente adornaba su rostro y mantenía las manos metidas en el pantalón.

Pantalón que ya hacía notar la erección del rubio ante la hermosa escena que había presenciado. Sacó una mano de su pantalón y se cubrió el rostro soltando una risita.

—Dioses… no se imaginan lo bien que se ven los dos juntos… Es como para inmortalizarlo —bajó su mano y se acercó hasta Eijirō, en dónde le colocó una mano en la barbilla—. FatGum dice que fue un quirk de lujuria. Pero que no puedes quitarlo con cualquier persona o tú solo, sino con quién deseas —una ceja se enarcó. Katsuki enganchó su dedo pulgar en la boca de Eijirō y éste chupó el dedo—. Por como te estabas besando con Melissa pensaría que es ella, pero… no sabías que estaba aquí ¿verdad? —Eijirō asintió.

Katsuki volvió a sonreír. Esa sonrisa tan repelente que a Eijirō le gustaba muchísimo.

—Entonces ¿a quién deseas? —sacó el dedo de la boca de Eijirō logrando que éste jadeara. Eijirō miró a Katsuki, había ido principalmente por él, porque quería besarlo y montarse en el tan cruelmente, pero también quería acariciarlo, que Katsuki lo acariciara.

Pero luego había entrado Melissa en la receta. Según el usuario, el quirk no tendría que hacerle sentir deseo por la chica, pero había algo… algo había hervido en su interior con ella. La miró, Melissa estaba acostada en el sofá, mirándolo con los lentes torcidos, agitada como si ella también estuviera dispuesta a complacerlo.

—A los dos… —jadeó. Katsuki y Melissa se miraron. Claramente para saber si estaban de acuerdo los dos en complacer a Eijirō.

Eijirō estaba que explotaba, temía que le dijeran que no, temía que lo echaran del departamento y morir por tanta frustración. Sentía ganas de llorar ante la espera.

Katsuki tomó la mano de su novia y la ayudó a levantarse, Eijirō esperaba que lo echaran, pero ambos tomaron la mano del pelirrojo para dirigirlo a la habitación.

La habitación de Katsuki estaba como siempre ordenada a excepción de la cama, en dónde antes de que Eijirō tocara, ellos habían estado acostados.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del pelirrojo, se imaginó que no estaban durmiendo sino acariciándose, besándose, que las manos de Katsuki pasaban sobre la piel de Melissa acariciándola toda, haciéndole gemir suavemente.

¿Cómo serían los gemidos de Melissa? ¿Sería muy vocal? O trataría de reprimirlos.

Su piel ardió más, sintió que iba a explotar.

Dos manos diferentes lo tocaron y lo hicieron sentar en la cama.

—Bien, llevas reprimiéndote desde esta tarde —comentó Katsuki. Compartió una mirada con Melissa que se sentó al lado de Eijirō. El pelirrojo observó como el rubio se arrodillaba entre sus piernas.

—Katsuki tiene una boca mágica —comentó la rubia tomando el rostro de Eijirō y girándolo dónde ella para besar su boca. Cuando Eijirō sintió que quitaban su pantalón soltó un gemido contenido por los labios de Melissa. Sintió los labios de Katsuki en su punta, luego aquella lengua caliente recorriendolo y Eijirō soltó un gemido más fuerte cuando la boca cálida de Katsuki rodeó su glande y comenzó a chupar.

Eijirō quería seguir besando a Melissa, pero se había reprimido tanto que le era imposible no gemir. Melissa apartó su camiseta dejándolo completamente expuesto.

—Aahh… Mmm… —los labios de Melissa comenzaron a recorrer su cuello mientras su mano acariciaba su pecho, enredando sus dedos en los vellos oscuros que lo adornaban. Katsuki dejó de chuparlo para mirarlos.

—Háblale. Halágalo —le aconsejó a Melissa—. Al idiota le gusta que lo halaguen.

Eijirō miró a Katsuki, totalmente rojo. Melissa tomó el cabello de Katsuki entre sus dedos y lo enfrentó al miembro de Eijirō.

—Y a ti te gusta que te traten rudo —comentó Melissa—. Así que cállate y continúa tu trabajo —Katsuki le sonrió y continuó.

Melissa besó la mejilla de Eijirō, tomó su mano y lo hizo colocarla sobre el cabello de Katsuki.

—Es cierto —le susurró ella—. Le encanta que lo traten rudo. Hazlo —Eijirō ante Dios a la sugerencia de la rubia. Cuando jaló el pelo de Katsuki éste aumentó su velocidad lo cual provocó que Eijirō viera estrellas.

Melissa tenía razón, la boca de Katsuki era mágica. Sabía cómo hacerlo, sabía cómo tocar, cómo chupar.

Y es que las manos de Melissa en su pecho no ayudaban mucho que dijeran.

Tampoco sus palabras.

—Me encanta tu pecho, Ei. Es tan fuerte, eres muy musculoso. Me encantaría que me abrazaras con sus enormes brazos… —Eijirō gimió. La voz de Melissa era tan suave y sus dulces besos hacían que su corazón quisiera salir.

Sentía lágrimas en los ojos, algo formándose en su vientre. La estimulación lo estaba abrumando, caricias por un lado, la boca de Katsuki haciendo estragos por el otro.

Apretó el agarre en el cabello de Katsuki, Melissa mordió su cuello.

Gimió fuerte. Trató de apartar a Katsuki pero éste no lo hizo, agarró el muslo de Eijirō y se apretó más. En su cuello, Melissa había hecho un chupón y estaba intentando hacer otro.

—Aaah, Kats voy… voy ya… —pero Katsuki no escuchó, o no quiso hacerlo, ya que apresuró los movimientos de su boca más a fondo, sin importar nada, ni el reflejo nauseoso que, al parecer, no tenía.

La estimulación dió su fruto, Eijirō llegó con un grito. Su cabeza dando vueltas por haberse corrido desde que había comenzado está tortura.

Sintió que Katsuki lo dejó libre, besando su cintura, pero aún no había acabado. Aún necesitaba más.

Hizo que Melissa lo soltara para caer sobre ella en la cama.

Besó los labios de la chica a medida que acariciaba sus muslos. Tal como pensaba, debajo de la camisa, Eijirō pudo sentir unas bragas de encaje.

Se alejó de ella, notando lo roja y excitada que se veía. Ella se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesita, y Eijirō se colocó entre sus piernas mientras seguía acariciando. Levantó la camisa de Katsuki para notar que bonitas bragas de encaje negro que adornaban el sexo de Melissa. Con una mirada azul, dando aprobación, Eijirō bajó suavemente las bragas por aquellas piernas lechosas dejando ver el sexo adornado con vello rubio.

Eijirō suspiró, se acomodó más hasta tener su cara entre las piernas de Melissa. Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Eijirō y lo dirigió hacia su sexo.

La lengua de Eijirō salió, dándole una suave lamida al clítoris logrando que Melissa suspirara. Aquella buena recepción ante un mísero toque, ánimo más a Eijirō.

—Ella es supremamente sensible —comentó Katsuki. Estaba buscando cosas en el nochero—. Así que aprovéchalo —Eijirō asintió e inundó su rostro entre los pliegues de Melissa. Ya estaba húmeda y dioses… sabía tan bien. Su lengua la recorrió toda, entrando y saliendo de su vagina y chupando su clítoris a medida que los gemidos de ella subían y subían.

—¡Ah! ¡Ei! ¡Mmm! —ella movió sus caderas, rozándose más con la boca de Eijirō que trabajaba con fervor. A Eijirō le estaba encantando ese sonido. Melissa gemía tan sonoramente y sus manos enredándose en su pelo, le hacían erizar la piel y trabajar tan duro en lo que hacía.

Había creído que la estimulación manual era la única que podría liberarlo de esto, pero ahora, tan solo estimulando a Melissa y sentirse tan bien haciéndolo, sentía que se acumulaba otro orgasmo en su estómago.

Era increíble lo que el deseo, el sentimiento le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Haciéndolo súper sensible al tacto, o al simple pensamiento de saber que estaba haciendo todo bien escuchando los halagos de la rubia en su mente.

Melissa, al momento de llegar apretó sus piernas en torno a la cabeza de Eijirō aumentando la excitación de el chico, provocando que él mismo comenzará a tocarse con la intención de llegar rápido y liberarse. En un momento, dejó de escuchar el gemido de Melissa y solo levantó la vista por un momento y se encontró con la vista preciosa de chica arqueada, sus gemidos siendo contenidos por los labios de Katsuki.

En cuanto el orgasmo de la rubia acabó, Eijirō bajó también de su nube y comenzó a repartir suaves besos en su muslo, ascendiendo por su vientre y luego su pecho, chupando un pezón mientras terminaba de quitar la camisa.

Melissa y Katsuki dejaron de besarse y luego el rubio enredó sus dedos en su cabello rojo y lo besó. Eijirō sintió que subía al cielo con ese beso, que todo lo que ardía en su interior se estaba apagando.

Que ya no era necesario tener tanto sexo, sino que el simple hecho de acostarse a dormir con ellos, con los dos, iba a dejarlo supremamente satisfecho.

Pero su miembro duro, que dolía, opinaba lo contrario.

Katsuki dejó de besarlo en los labios y le dió un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Bien, hora del plato principal —susurró y se apartó. Eijirō lo vio ir hacia detrás de él y tomar una botella de lubricante.

—¿Cómo…? —fue a preguntar. Pero escuchó la risita de Melissa.

—A Katsuki le gusta experimentar —comentó la rubia llamando su atención.

Ella estaba debajo de él, su pelo rubio esparcido por el colchón como un halo de oro sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos azules brillaban con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Eijirō suspiró y cerró los ojos acercando su rostro con la intención de volver a besarla, cuando un dedo acariciando su entrada llamó su atención.

Miró hacia Katsuki que estaba concentrado para abrirlo.

—El quirk de lujuria es algo inusual, pero no extraño —comentó Katsuki. No le sorprendía a Eijirō que él supiera de esto, después de todo, Katsuki era un nerd—. Solamente de que, a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, no hace que quieras tener sexo duro —Eijirō sintió las caricias de Melissa en su cuello. Katsuki suavemente insertó un dedo, comenzando a moverlo suavemente con la intención de abrir a Eijirō—. Usualmente, saca tus deseos más profundos, ejemplo. Hace unos años, cara redonda me contó que fue afectada con uno —siguió moviendo y a Eijirō le sorprendía que él estuviera así de tranquilo, hablando y abriéndolo como si no fuera nada—. Dijo que usualmente tenía mucho sexo suave con el idiota que con el quirk, tuvo sexo duro —el rubio sacó su dedo y luego, sonrió al sentir el jadeo de Eijirō cuando metió dos—. A lo que iba, es que veo que no te has vuelto salvaje ¿eh?

—Ah, no… —gimió Eijirō. Mordió su labio cuando los dedos de Katsuki comenzaron a abrirlo.

—Ei —la voz de Melissa era suave en sus oídos—. Te gusta lo suave ¿no? —ella le acarició el rostro. Los ojos rojos de Eijirō estaban tan brillantes de deseo. Sintió que Katsuki agregaba otro dedo y enseguida apuñalaba su próstata—. Te gusta que te mimen, que te digan lo bien que lo haces.

—Ah, sí —gimió Eijirō.

—Apuesto que tus antiguas parejas solo buscaban sexo duro en ti ¿no? Por tu quirk y todo eso —el aliento de Melissa era tan cálido que Eijirō sintió que de quemaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le dolió el corazón.

—Sí —murmuró enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Melissa. Sintió que los dedos salían de él, luego, el sonido de un paquete de condón rompiéndose. En su entrada, sintió la punta lubricada de Katsuki—. Solo quiero…

—Shhh… —ordenó Katsuki pasando suavemente sus manos por la cadera de Eijirō—. Lo entendemos. Te daremos ese amor —Melissa hizo que Eijirō apartara su cara de Katsuki para ponerlo frente a ella y luego besar sus labios, en el mismo momento en que Katsuki entraba lentamente en Eijirō.

El pelirrojo colocó los ojos en blanco ante la sensación y ahogó un gemido en la boca de la rubia. Katsuki tras él comenzó a moverse lento, de una forma tan pasiva mientras acariciaba la cadera y los músculos de la espalda de Eijirō. Los besos y las caricias de Melissa lo estaban volviendo loco y se estaba llenando de placer que lloriqueó cuando la rubia dejó de besarlo.

Al parecer Katsuki la había llamado y Eijirō en toda su bruma no lo había escuchado.

Katsuki se detuvo y Eijirō gimió de frustración. Melissa se quitó de debajo de él y Eijirō se sintió desesperado.

—Espera, Melissa… no —no había notado que había estado llorando desde hace rato. Y ahora se veía tan desesperado, tan destruido, tan lleno de placer frustrado.

—No, tranquilo —dijo la rubia terminando de salir de debajo de él. Sintió que Katsuki salió de él y volvió a gemir de frustración. Se sentía desesperado, quería sentirse lleno, quería ser besado y no podía soportarlo más.

Sintió que lo volteaban a su espalda, quedando bocarriba y Katsuki tomaba sus piernas y se volvía a alinear. Se sintió tan bien, tan lleno y feliz cuando el rubio volvió a entrar en él. Pero aún le hacía falta algo, aun le hacía falta las caricias de Melissa.

Entonces sintió las suaves manos de ella en su pecho, para verla sobre él. Melissa rompió un empaque de condón y lo sacó, tomó en sus dedos su miembro duro que se agitaba con mis suaves empujes de Katsuki, contra su estómago y lo colocó. Luego se subió sobre él.

Eijirō ya sabía que haría ella, Katsuki se detuvo mientras ambos, excitados hasta la médula observaban como la rubia se alineaba y caía suavemente sobre Eijirō provocando que éste soltara un gemido sonoro.

Melissa era tan cálida en su interior. Y luego ambos comenzaron a moverse y Eijirō estaba viendo el cielo.

Sobre él, estaban los angeles rubios más hermosos que podía ver en su vida. Mirándolo con ojos azules y rojos como si Eijirō fuera la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. Las manos de Melissa se apoyaron en su estómago a medida que subía y bajaba, y Katsuki tenía que apoyarse en Melissa para alcanzar a tomar la cintura de Eijirō para embestir bien.

Eijirō los observó, era una imagen tan hermosa porque sus gemidos mezclados provocaban que la piel de Eijirō se erizara cada vez más. Katsuki apuñaló en su próstata y el gemido fuerte de Eijirō le indicó que era el lugar correcto, y comenzó a trabajar en él.

—Bésense —pidió Eijirō. Dos pares de ojos lo miraron—. Bésense, por favor —pidió. La pareja se miró y compartieron en suave beso a medida que seguían en su trabajo. Eijirō sintió que el placer le inundaba el pecho e iba a explotar. Todo de él estaba siendo atendido: su trasero, su miembro y su mente. Observando como su pareja favorita en todo el mundo se daba amor.

Los amaba tanto.

El amor que sentía por Katsuki había surgido cuando tenían dieciocho años, terminando la escuela y de alguna forma había mantenido oculto el amor que sentía por Melissa hasta revelarlos ese mismo día.

Melissa siempre le pareció hermosa, siempre le pareció amable y dulce, pero de carácter fuerte cuando tocaba y le encantaba de alguna forma cuando ella era amable con él… y le excitaba un montón cuando ella era brusca con Katsuki.

—¡Aaah! —el gemido surgió de su garganta, los golpes en su próstata más la estimulación extra que Melissa le daba estaban haciéndolo sentir muchísimo. Gemidos provenientes de otras las dos voces en la habitación le hicieron levantar las manos para comenzar a tocar a Melissa. Eijirō se sentía tan cerca, se sentía que iba a tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Sobre él, Melissa comenzó a ir más rápido, demostrando que también estaba cerca, Eijirō no se había dado cuenta que una de las manos de Katsuki estaba acariciándola.

Melissa llegó primero, y sus gemidos de angel inundaron los oídos, que mezclado con las fuertes embestidas de Katsuki, logró que Eijirō llegara por tercera vez en la noche.

Melissa salió de él y se derrumbó sobre su pecho, mientras aún Katsuki buscaba su propia liberación. La rubia lo besó mientras Eijirō aguantaba gemidos por la sobreestimulación en su próstata maltratada.

Katsuki llegó de último. Melissa soltó un quejido cuando Katsuki, en su bruma, la mordió en el hombro. Ellos dejaron de besarse y la rubia apoyó su rostro en su cuello.

Cuando el rubio acabó, salió de él y comenzó a quitarse el condón. Lo amarro y luego quitó el de él amarrandolo también. Lo escuchó soltar una risita.

—Parece que ya se acabó todo —dijo refiriéndose a su pene suave. Y es que sí, ya Eijirō se sentía bajar de esa nube. Se sentía tan liviano y cansado. Ya no tenía la piel caliente y envolvió su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Melissa para acariciar su cabello.

Sintió cuando Katsuki se dirigía al baño a botar los condones y regresaba con un pañuelo para limpiar todo. Melissa estaba casi dormida en los brazos de Eijirō, así que solo pudo moverse un poco para acomodarse sin molestar a la chica. Pero fue en vano, ya que ella se levantó y lo miró con una sonrisa.

Al lado de él, Katsuki también se acostaba.

Su cerebro supo que solo tenía una oportunidad, solo ésta, en dónde su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que no evitaría que dijera ésto.

—Me gustan tanto —murmuró Eijirō—. Me gustan muchísimo, los dos —Melissa soltó una risita, sus dedos jugando con los vellos de su pecho mientras su pelo rubio caía por su hombro.

—Creo que eso fue bastante notable —murmuró ella. Katsuki, al lado de Eijirō solo le dió un suave beso en la cabeza.

—Sí, sí. Sólo vayamos a dormir.

Estaban agitados, aquella sesión de sexo había sido tan intensa que los había dejado completamente agotados.

Eijirō no sabía qué más pensar, que sumergirse en el cuerpo de Melissa que aún estaba sobre él y el de Katsuki que estaba a su lado, abrazándolo.

Quería que esto nunca acabara.

Que nunca amaneciera.

_**.**_

Eijirō despertó solo.

Creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, se levantó y se dió cuenta que tenía un pantalón de chandal puesto. No sé dió cuenta de quién era o porqué le quedaba ajustado en la cintura.

No prestó atención más que en abrir la puerta y sentir el aroma a desayuno en su nariz.

Ahí fue donde cayó en cuenta que no estaba en su departamento.

Que no estaba solo y que lo que había pasado el día anterior sí había sucedido en verdad.

Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Katsuki, tal y como había estado el día anterior haciendo un desayuno y Melissa sentada en el comedor, también tal y como había estado el día anterior, en una tableta.

Tal vez… sí fue un sueño.

Tal vez se había desmayado en el sofá.

—Buenos días —saludó. Dos pares de ojos lo miraron, rojo y azul. Ambos tenían una enorme calidez en ellos, también amor, también deseo.

—Buenos días, Ei —le sonrió Melissa. Katsuki se giró dejando dos platos en el comedor.

—Siéntate, tenemos que hablar bien sobre lo de ayer.

Eijirō tembló.

No, no había sido un sueño.

Tuvo miedo de lo que iban a decirle, pero de alguna forma, al ver la mirada confiada en la pareja… supo que nada había mal.

* * *

_**Nota: AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY. Lo terminé.**_

_**En verdad estoy muy emocionada por esto. Porque simplemente se me ocurrió y PUM NECESITABA HACERLO.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero que les guste estos shipps y se unan a ellos (?**_

_**En verdad, sé que tendrá poca recepción pero es que, me encantó como quedó que Definitivamente lo amo demasiado.**_

_**Este fic está dedicado a Martu porque a ella le gusta este OT3 (de hecho le gusta la mayoría de cosas que tengan que ver con Kirishima XD)**_

_**Pero tmabien va dedicado a todos ustedes.**_

_**Los quiero.**_

_**Los amo.**_

_**Les mando muchos besos uwu**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**_


End file.
